


Puberty 2 is Mitski's most critically acclaimed album

by Kealpos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Hermione Granger too but its more abt ron!!!, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Ronald Weasley seriously needs to tell his mum something.A short set of times Ron tried to come out as trans to Molly, and the time he finally did.





	Puberty 2 is Mitski's most critically acclaimed album

He had honestly tried to tell her before September.

The first time was back in January after the twins and Percy and Charlie had all went back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. He figured it would be best to tell her early and tell her before because he knew there would be so much to do before he went to Hogwarts the next September first. Also, he couldn’t tell his brothers because as much as he knew they’d help him, they’d also tell mum before he was actually ready. So, January.

“Hey, uh, Mum?” He had called, walking into the kitchen rather nervously. He expected her to be in there as he had heard movement, but all he saw was little nine-year-old Ginny on a footstool, attempting to reach the tea kettle. She turned her face when she saw him and lit up like the Christmas tree dad hadn’t taken down yet.

“Katrina!” Ginny exclaimed and Ron stifled a wince. “Can you help me make tea? Mum went to one of her friend’s houses and Bill is off at his interview and I wanted to have a drink ready after I use the practice broom Fred and George got me.”

He confidence apparated away. Mum was gone, and if she wasn’t here, then what could he do? Easy; he grabbed the tea for Ginny and started to brew it while she set up the broom. He said he’d race her on one of the ones Fred and George had, so, that was cool.

* * *

The next time he tried to breach the conversation was in March, a little before his birthday. Mum had a penchant for making things with his “name” on them and always got disappointed when he never wore them. Could you blame them?

Anyways, with his birthday coming up and all, he figured he ought to make sure if they were doing something with his name, it was the right one. Also, Hogwarts was slowly coming in. Doing nothing but his spelling and math needed to function later in life got boring, and the anticipation made it even worse.

One afternoon before his Dad and Bill got home and Ginny was thankfully over at a friends house, he padded over to his mum’s room and knocked on the door. It was happening. He was okay.

“Come in!” Mum called. He slipped in to find her reading a book, though it seemed hurried, so he assumed she had actually been wrapping a gift or two. “Katty, hello sweetums,” she had said, smiling at him. “Excited for your birthday, yeah?”

“Um, yeah,” Ron replied, nervously sitting down next to her. She immediately noticed something wrong.

“What’s bothering you, dear? You seem a little shaken. Is it because of Hogwarts? You know, I could tell you a little about it, if you would like. Or do you need help with your spelling?”

He swallowed and tried to say no, no, that wasn’t it. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was “Stories about school, please?”

She smiled and nodded. Ron just listened on as she prattled about the first day there and the feasts and that don’t worry, no boys could get up into his room so the twins couldn’t pull a prank at night even if they tried.

Ron just stared at his hands and tried not to think about the nail polish Ginny had asked if she could put on him the other day (he had said no, but still).

* * *

Failed attempts littered June, July, August as they grew closer to school. Ron was glad everyone at school wore ties and had the same uniform. He wore his tie all the time, though his siblings made fun of him for it. 

Finally, it was just about the day before school started, and he just couldn’t take it. He needed to tell Mum before he had a breakdown at school, or couldn’t go into the girls’ dorm, or he managed to survive the first year but by then everyone would’ve thought he was a girl and he wouldn’t have been able to endure the bullying of the next six. It was basically a life or death situation.

Late August he barreled into Mum’s room, shook her awake from the nap she had been having and almost yelled “I have something important to tell you!”

“Is somebody dead, dying, or injured in any way?” She had mumbled, sitting up.

“Well, no, but it’s important anyway.” Ron sat down across from her.

“Oh, Katrina, couldn’t have this waited until la-” She didn’t finish her sentence because she finally noticed the hard, serious expression on Ron’s face. “Katty?” She asked quietly.

“Um. No. No. It isn’t Katty. Or Katrina, mum,” he whispered. 

He explained how he had been feeling, especially since puberty had begun to slowly hit him, and it was agonizing. Mum listened, and she hugged him tight near the middle.

When he finished, she was soothingly rubbing his arm, and he felt like a barrier had been broken. There was no going back now.

“Oh, love. Have you picked out a new name yet?” She asked, and Ron flushed. Another barrier. There were more.

“Ronald. Ronald Billius Weasley, like dad’s brother. I’ve been going by it in my head for months now.” His mum smiled, nodded, stood up, and her expression changed.

Uh oh.

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!” It was nice to hear her say it, but he didn’t like it in her yelling voice. “I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW THIS MUST’VE BEEN VERY HARD TO TELL ME, BUT DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAPERWORK ME AND YOUR FATHER WILL HAVE TO DO NOW ON SUCH A SHORT TIME FRAME? THIS IS WHY YOU DON’T PROCRASTINATE TELLING US IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THIS.” She sighed, and he sighed. Okay, that wasn’t so bad.

“Go and tell your siblings while I bring your father in, and we can all have a nice long chat about this. Then later, you can help me and your dad with the paperwork, Ka- Ronny.” Ron nodded and scurried off. The paperwork would suck, but hey, he had procrastinated a lot. Hopefully, the family would make a quick transition with his names and pronouns. Maybe Bill or Charlie would know some good transformation spells.

……..

……

….

“And that’s how it went down,” Ron said, finally turning to look at Hermione rather than the ceiling.

“I never would’ve guessed your family had known for only a few days,” Harry said, from where he was tracing the scars on Ron and Hermione’s naked torsos.

“Yeah, they were good sports. How did it go telling your parents, ‘mione?” Ron asked.

“Oh, you know,” she said with a smile. “They found all the letters I had written in my journal, making various letters to tell them. Anticlimactic, really. Took some explaining, but they were good friends with plenty of gay people in the eighties and early nineties, so they took it gracefully. Magic helped correct things, of course.”

“Of course,” Ron echoed. She squeezed his hand and cuddled a little tighter into her partners. Ron was glad he got to meet them correctly. Even if he had been exhausted the next day, coming out to his family before going to Hogwarts had been worth it. Harry kissed his and Hermione’s knuckles and slowly peeled himself up from the bed, ready to start the day. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> story first published on my [tumblr](http://www.don-lockwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
